Did my love reach you?
by NekoAyane
Summary: "Mika.." He hears a faint feminine voice. This story is not about Seraph of the end or the events of the anime or manga, this is just a story that I thought about. SemexFem!Uke
1. Chapter 1: Mika wakes up

Did my love reach you?

~Yuu and Mika's story~

Disclamer: I do not own the Seraph of the end characters, but I do own the plot.

NekoAyane: This story will not follow the events of the Anime or Manga, this is a story that I thought of and wanted to share with you guys.

Chapter 1: Mika Wakes up

"Mika?" I hear a soft faint voice calling from afar. I slowly open my eyes and they meet with a ravenette, with shining emerald eyes.She had crystal blue tears falling down her cheeks, I then remember who it was, "Y-yuu-Chan?" She then hugs me close, "What's wrong Yuu-Chan?"

I could feel her sobbing and clutching my shirt real tightly as if she didn't want to let go, "I-it's just that I thought you weren't going to wake up so I-" I raise her chin and I give her a light kiss, "I was just sleeping...anyway how long was I out…?"

She sniffles and clears her tears from her pale soft cheeks, "Almost 3 years…" I widen my eyes, "A-almost 3 years?!"

She nods, "I-I was worried that the same thing was going to happen to you like It did with Kazuma-san, so I called him to check up on you and he said that you were going to be fine and that in a few years you were going to be up…"

She sighs and then continues, "While you were sleeping he had also recently woken up and he was talking with Akane-chan when I called him" I sigh and I pat her head, "Well I'm sorry you had to wait long Yuu-chan…"

I gently kiss her forehead, and I try to get up from the bed, but like my legs haven't been working for almost 3 years, they wouldn't let me stand up, so I fell back down on the bed, clutching to Yuu-chan. "A-are you ok Mika?"

She says worryingly, I nod back, "y-yea It's just like my legs have been asleep for almost 3 years..they aren't used to walking yet…"

She lets out a sigh and grabs one of my arms, "Here i'll help you.." She helps me up and I also try to walk, but to no avail, I kept on falling down and dragging my Yuu-chan down with me. When we finally arrive to the kitchen I sit on a chair, "Im so sorry Yuu-chan…" I make an apologetic expression, "I'm fine really! I'm just worried about you...how are you going to go to work like that…?"

I let out another sigh, "I don't know...I'll have to call Kazuma and tell him I won't be able to work for a while…"Yuu-chan starts making lunch, "Oh Mika! Are you hungry?"

She opened her shirt collar a bit, and says in a voice of seduction, "Or..are you thirsty?~" I blush, "Y-Yuu-Chan!" I was blushing hard, "D-don't do that!" She chuckles, "I love teasing you!" I was still blushing. 'Jeez Yuu-chan…'

Yuu-Chan finishes the food and places it on the table, "There we go…" She sits down and I thank the food, "Itadakimasu…." I then start to eat, Yuu-chan does the same.

After we finish eating Yuu-chan was washing dishes while I grabbed my phone and called Kazuma, "Yes?" I sigh, "Kazuma?" I hear him gasp, "Mika?so you finally woke up huh…" I sigh again, "Shut up Kazuma..anyway I'm sorry, but I won't be able to work for a couple of days...I can't even walk…"

I hear him hum in agreement, "Yea I was guessing that was the case since you just woke up and the masters don't regen that quickly or recover from sleeping...Anyway, yea I get you, don't worry..I'll cover for you.." 

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Kazuma...anyway see ya…" I hang up. I sigh and Yuu-Chan comes in, "So what did Kazuma-san say?" I place my phone down on our hard, yet comfortable bed, "He said that he understood and that he would do my work.." Yuu-chan gasps, "Wow..that's nice of Kazuma-san…"

I hum in agreement, "yea…" Yuu-chan sits beside me and starts ruffling my hair softly, "Your hair is so soft…" I blush a bit, "really?" She nods, "yea!" She chuckles.

I then could feel my throat start to get parched, so I make a bit of distance between Yuu-chan and I. She sees this and sighs, "Mika...If you're thirsty you can tell me ya know…" I was panting, I look at Yuu-chan, "Are my eyes onyx-black?"

She nods, "Yea...they are pretty black…" I chuckle, even though at this point it was hard making words. Yuu-chan once again unbuttons her shirt and I could see her naked neck right there in the open, "Yuu-chan...I can't control myself...ugh" She gets closer to me while I was trying to back away from her.

I then feel the hard bedroom wall on my back, "You can't escape me now Mika…" I pant even harder and I try to hold back, but my thirst was almost impossible to ignore. After I get closer to Yuu-chan I let my instincts take over and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Insecurity

Did my love reach you?

~Yuu and Mika's story~

Disclamer: I do not own the characters of Seraph of the End, but I do own the plot.

Chapter 2: Insecurity

"Mika?" I could see that Mika was very insecure, but I wanted to help him in any way that I could, and If he needed to drink blood, then I would offer myself to him. I love Mika.

Mika raises his head, and I could see that his eyes were black, and I knew that he wanted, no needed blood, so I opened my collar and I could see that Mika was losing control over himself, I wanted to tease him more, but I knew that this was not the time. "Mika...cmon...I want you to live...so If living means you have to take something, then you take it…"

He then pounces and I fall under him. "Yuu-chan..c-can I..?" I nod strongly, "Yes Mika...I'm all yours.." He looked like he was about to cry, but before I could tell him what was wrong I felt his quicking breath on my neck. He was as nervous as I.

After a while he bites down, 'ugh..ow…' After a while the pain started to leave me and I shuddered at the ecstasy that was crawling up my back, but as fast as the pain left the pleasure left too, since Mika had finsihed drinking, I say through pants, "M-mika? Are you alright now?"

He raises his head and I see my favorite blue crystal eyes back, so I sigh of relief, I could also see some drops of my blood were dripping from his mouth.

He licks his lips, I blush. He says quietly, "Are you ok? Did it hurt?"

I shake my head, "It only hurt a bit..but then if felt...good…" He chuckles, "It's because you're my mate...and It won't hurt when I take blood from you…" I blush harder.

He grabs a first aid kit that we had in our closet and he bandages my neck. "Thank you Mika.." He kisses my neck softly, "No problem Yuu-chan.." I blush and I smile back to him. He yawns, "Mika?"

I chuckled, "You're still tired?" He blushes, "Give me a break…"

He looks away from me in embarrassment. I smile lightly, but before I knew it Mika had pulled me on top of him, "M-mika?" He chuckled lightly, "I'm tired and I wan't to sleep with my Yuu-chan.."

I hear him yawn. Before long we were both falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Friendships being made

Did My Love Reach You?

~Yuu and Mika's story~

Disclamer: I dont own the Owari no Seraph characters, but I did create the plot.

Chapter 3: Friendships being made

I woke up to bright, shining, light coming through our window. I looked over to my side and I could see Yuu-chan sleeping peacefully next to me, 'So Serene..' I thought to myself, seeing Yuu-chan cuddled by me. I looked to the night table next to me and I grab my phone. I check to see if anyone had called or texted me, and right enough Kazuma had called me.

I didn't want to wake my precious Yuu-chan up, so I silently sneak out of her grasp and I step outside. Once I was outside the room, I called Kazuma to see what he wanted.

Kazuma: _"Hello?"_

Me: _"Hey Kazuma..what did you want? since you called me so early..."_

Kazuma: _"oh I didn't think you would be asleep..sorry..anyway I just wanted to ask...if you and Yuichiro-san wanted to come over to meet my wife Akane..just for a break of course since you just woke up yesterday.."_

I thought about it for a bit, and I silently look inside our bedroom to see Yuu-chan getting up and rubbing her eyes, _"Sure why not..."_ I say happily, _"Ok get here at 3:00 pm..Akane is so excited to see you guys.."_ I chuckled, " _Ok see you later.."_ I yawned,

 _"Ok bye..."_ Kazuma hangs up. I go back inside the room, "Mika?" Yuu-chan looks at me with her sleepy, dazed, emerald eyes, "Yes Yuu-chan?" I sit on the corner of the bed and she yawns, "Who were you talking to on the phone outside the room?"

She gets closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder, "Oh with Kazuma..he wants us to go meet his wife..I said it was fine..are you ok with it?"

I see her eyes start to sparkle, "Yea of course! I totally want to meet the lady who swooned Kazuma-san over!" I chuckled slightly, "anyway he told us to be there at 3:00..." She nods, "ok..well we better eat, and then get ready.." She gets off the the bed, "why dont you take a shower first while I make our breakfast..ne?" 'Shes so cute!!!'

I blushed a bit at seeing her cute face, "O-ok..." I kissed her forehead and I headed off to the shower.

Yuichiro' POV

I chukled slightly looking at a blushing Mika going to shower. I then headed towards the direction of our kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I started getting the ingrediants out and I started preparing the food. Once I was done, I saw Mika coming downstairs to the kitchen with a towel around his neck, a white t-shirt, and jogger pants. Dare I say he looked sexy? Yea? Of course I wouldn't tell him that...maybe.

Anyway he sat down at the table, "Oh wow Yuu-chan this loks delicious!" I blush at his compliment, "Thanks..anyway I'll go shower now, you can start eating if you like.." I see him nod while I went upstairs to the shower.

Mikaela's POV

I see Yuu-chan go up to the bathroom and I sigh, "well might as well eat..even though I wanted to eat with my Yuu-chan..welp what can you do.." I start to eat. After a while Yuu-chan comes down with a light blue spring dress, and White flats.

Her hair was in a braid, and she had lighy make up on. I was about to drool at how gourgous she looked, but I decided to keep my mouth close, since I ddin't want to ruin the carpet under the table.

"Wow Yuu-chan...you look beautiful..." I saw her cute blush, "T-thanks...anyway are you done eating?" I nod, "Yea..I'll get ready now then.." She nods and I leave the table and head up to our room to get changed. When I finsihed changing I went downstairs once more to see Yuu-chan on the couch waiting for me, "Oh Mika you're done?"

"Yea..." I look at my watch that I had on my wrist, "Well we better start heading out now since, we are supposed to be there at 3:00..." She hums in agreement and we both head outside of our house to the car.

. . .

When we got to Kazuma's big mansion, the person who opened the door for us was their butler Liam, with their maid Aya. We stepped inside and our jaws dropped. I have never been to Kazuma's home, but jeez was it big.

"Oh Mika! and Yuichiro-san, welcome!" We both look up to see Kazuma coming down the big, glamorus stairs, with red, soft carpet material. "H-hey Kazuma.." I said nervously, "You have a huge house.." He chukles, "Yea...my parents left it for me...since they wanted me to have a place to live since I am the CEO of HOMURA inc."

"Hello Kazuma-san..how have you been?" Yuu-chan says while bowing, "I've been good...and you Yuichiro-san?"

"Good too..a bit stresed out yesterday since I was worried Mika wouldn't wake up, but other then that I've been okay..."

He smiles, "anyway this way...follow me..." He guides us to the dining room where we saw a dark-blonde hair women, with bright purple amethyst eyes, and she looked real pretty, but of course not as beautiful as my Yuu-chan.

"Hello, my name is Akane Homura...the wife of Kazuma Homura..Nice yo meet you.." She had a gentle, kind, and friendly voice. I smile, "Hello My is Mika Hyakuya...and this is my girlfriend Yuichiro Hakuya.." We both shake her hand. We talk for a good 2 hours.

"Well...It was nice knowing you Homura-san...but Yuu-chan and I have to get going now..." She nods her head, "I understand..take care you two!" Kazuma comes with us to the entrence, "Anyway...thank you for coming, oh and Mika you better get some rest...because when you come to work you better not sleep on the job..."

I roll my eyes, "Yes boss..." I say sarcastically, "Thanks for inviting us Kazuma-san..." Yuu-chan smiles, "and thanks for coming...well good night you two..have a safe trip home!"

Kazuma says while we were going to our car.

We got home and we both changed out of our clothes that we wore that day and we changed to our night wear.

I yawned, "Im so tired.." Yuu-chan comes in our room with plates in her hand, "are you a little hungry?" I nod, and I peck her lips, "Thank you Yuu-chan..." She blushes a bit, and sits next to m and we both start eating. Once we were finished Yuu-chan briefly went downstairs and placed the plate in the sink and quickly camr back up to the room.

She got on the bed and cuddled next to me, "Homura-san was real nice..." She yawned, "yea..."

"Maybe I'll be friends with her.." Yuu-chan mutters to herself, I just chuckle, "Well I am friends with Kazuma, so maybe you can get close to his wife.." She hums, "yea..." I pull the covers over us and before long, Yuu-chan had fallen asleep in my arms, and I was also being temoted to close my heavy eyelids.

Which I did and I was greeted with comforting darkness...

~NekoAyane: This chapter was pretty long, but I wrote this at like 3:00 am in the morning,If you notice any mistakes, please tell me, other than that please enjoy!


End file.
